1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network print system and its printing method of proposing substitute means which is used in the case where a printing apparatus cannot realize setting of print set information when printed matter is outputted by the printing apparatus in a print shop which is connected via the Internet on the basis of the print set information such as picture quality, post-process, and the like on the basis of document information such as an image, characters, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional technique, when document information and print set information stored in a server are downloaded into a print shop via the Internet and printed matter is outputted, if a printing apparatus provided in the print shop can realize print setting (for example, color print, resolution is set to 1200 dpi, and post-processing function is set to corner binding) shown by the print set information, the printing apparatus in the print shop outputs the printed matter in accordance with the print setting. If the printing apparatus provided in the print shop cannot realize print setting shown by the print set information, one of the following operations is selected: (1) the print is executed without using the print set information; (2) the print is executed in accordance with print setting which has newly been set by the user; and (3) the most similar print setting is presented to the user on the basis of the print set information and the user can determine whether he prints or not.